


Mishap

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: Aman gets in a small accident and Kartik takes care of him.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished reading almost all the the fics in the fandom and HOLY HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE TALENTED AND SKILLED

Kartik was just beginning to eat his dinner when his phone rang. It was Aman. 

“Kartik, um… can you come to my place?” Kartik frowned. He had come back from there several hours ago. 

“Okay I’ll come, but what happened?” 

“Kartik… please… there was a small accident,” Aman's broken voice came through the phone. 

Kartik's eyes widened. “Aman are you alright?” all thoughts of hunger vanished. “Accha stay there, I'll come right away.” 

Kartik hurriedly puts on his shoes, takes his keys, his dinner abandoned. 

The road seemed to stretch on as anxious thoughts poured in his brain. What the hell had happened to Aman? He really hoped he wasn’t seriously hurt. 

Fifteen minutes later he knocked on Aman’s door. At his touch, it swings open slightly. Slightly surprised, he enters. “Aman?” he calls out. Kartik sees him sitting up on the sofa. He was staring off into the distance. His knees were folded to his chest, posture rigid. His phone lay discarded on the floor. 

At the sound of his name Aman turns his head towards Kartik. 

“Tu theek hai? Kya hua Aman?” Kartik asks as he sits beside him. He notices Aman’s sleeve at the elbow was torn and a bit blood stained. His shirt and pants was dirty too. 

His worry rising, he reaches out to him. 

At Kartik’s touch Aman’s whole body unclenches and he curls into Kartik and starts sobbing. 

Alarmed, Kartik holds him as he cries. Murmuring soft reassurances and rubbing his back soothingly. 

Once Aman has quieted down, Kartik looks at him expectantly. “How did you get injured like this?” 

Before Aman could start to reply, Kartik puts a hand up. “Wait. First let me take care of this,” he points towards his injuries. “Where do you keep your first aid box?” 

“In the third drawer in that cupboard.” 

Kartik retrieves the box, sitting down beside him. “Now tell me what happened.” he says as he grasps Aman’s injured arm, inspecting the wound below the elbow. The dermis had been rubbed off, exposing the shiny red underneath. Blood was drying and dirt was stuck to edges of it. 

Aman starts narrating as Kartik gets out the supplies. “I was driving on the street, suddenly one kid—” Aman winces as Kartik starts cleaning the wound with a sterile wipe. 

“--comes running out of the roadside and runs towards his mother on the other side.” 

“Kya?!”Kartik exclaims dramatically. “Aaj kal ke log bhi na apne baccho ko—” he stops noticing Aman wincing. He looks slightly sheepish. “Sorry, continue,” he mumbles, resuming his work. 

“My bike skidded in trying to avoid him and I was dragged along several feet.” Both of them grimace. Aman from the sting of the antiseptic and Kartik at the accident. 

“People helped me to get up. And after that how I managed to come home I have no idea.” He arrived home only vaguely aware of what he was doing. 

Kartik takes an ointment and applies it to the wound. “Why didn’t you go to the doctor?” 

“Ah!” Aman exhales sharply because Kartik had applied it a bit roughly. 

“Sorry!” Kartik continues more gently. 

Aman continues, “I didn’t understand anything at that time. So I did the one thing that made sense: to head home.” A blush creeps up his neck, “I didn't know who else to call but you.” 

Kartik’s heart warms at that. He beams up at him; finishes placing a bandage over the wound. “There, all done. Where else have you been hurt?” 

“That’s all. Thanks yaar” Aman smiles gratefully. 

“Arre Aman pyaar me no sorry, no thank you.” He starts to get up, but gets back down. 

“Wait, one more thing is left” 

Aman watches quizzically as Kartik places a small peck on top of the bandage. “Now you’ll heal faster by the power of love.” 

Aman chuckles at that. The little things like these made him love Kartik even more. 

After dinner, Kartik stays the night at Aman’s place. He holds him close as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if the dialogue feels right because I have never written something like this before. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!  
> Check out the [ Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840997/chapters/61760719) of this fic.


End file.
